The present invention relates to a container for storing and transporting artist brushes of all types and sizes.
Most artist brushes have round handles which taper down from the widest diameter at the ferrule which holds the bristles to a small diameter tip end. Some brushes with long handles measure up to fourteen inches in overall length, while the short-handled brushes may measure approximately seven inches in overall length. Most artist brushes are very expensive and require careful handling to protect the bristles from being jammed or ruffled within a container. There is a need for a container which permits artist brushes of varied types and sizes to be stored without interference with one another, while accommodating easy insertion and removal of the brushes. Applicant is aware of no such container in the prior art.
Display cards or the like for supporting and displaying elongated articles such as pencils, crayons or the like by inserting them through aligned openings in inclined walls of a supporting bridge are disclosed, for example, in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,667, issued to E. E. Blakeslee on Dec. 24, 1901; 1,176,786, issued to J. Stranders on Mar. 28, 1916; 1,446,741, issued to L. W. Faber on Feb. 27, 1923; 1,693,591, issued to G. E. Chatillon on Dec. 4, 1928; 1,887,145, issued to H. A. Allendorf on Nov. 8, 1932; and 2,024,984 issued to I. C. Bradley on Dec. 17, 1935. None of these devices is a container, and each is designed for holding only a single size of article.
Similar support devices in the form of a container are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,381,487, issued to S. P. Maruny et al. on June 14, 1921 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,105 issued to G. B. Case et al. on June 6, 1933. But in these latter devices also, each holder is designed for accommodating a single size or type of article.
None of these prior art devices is suitable for carrying artist brushes, let alone different sizes and types thereof. Copies of each of the aforementioned patents are filed herewith.